Warner's Romeo and Juilet
by Not G. Ivingname
Summary: And now a scene from Romeo and Juilet... Now rewritten and redone.
1. Chapter 1

**Dislclaimer: Shakesphere I believe is in public domain, but just to let you know I don't own that or Animaniacs.**

Now and know the Warners, in a scene from Shakesphere's Romeo and Juilet, translated for viewers, like Wakko and Dot, have no idea what they are saying. "Hymp!" said Wakko and Dot.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Asked Dot.

"Yo, Romeo? Where are you?" said Yakko.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Said Dot.

"Either it's me or your dad, take your pick," said Yakko.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Said Wakko.

"Should I talk or not make an idiot out of me?" said Yakko/

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy," said Dot, "Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face.

"O really hate your name," said Yakko, "and you can't join the club because you forgot to wash your hands.

O, be some other name, Belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other word would smell as sweet.

"I'll date you if you change your name," said Yakko, "But you smell better then you do now."

"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself." Said Dot.

"Your name sticks, get a better one, or I will keep the huge ring you gave me," said Yakko.

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo," said Wakko.

"You win, I will change my name from Romeo to henceforth," said Yakko.

"What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night," said Wakko.

"The art you draw looks a lot better in the dark," said Yakko.

"So stumblest on my counsel?" said Wakko.

"So what if I need twenty people to make decisions," said Yakko.

"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am," said Wakko.

"Sorry, I have amnesia, who am I," said Yakko.

My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee.

"I hate my name to," said Yakko.

"Had I it written, I would tear the word," said Wakko.

"Sorry, the list you gave? I put it into a shredder," said Yakko.

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words, Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound," said Dot.

"What? I was not listening," said Yakko

"Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" said Dot.

"Your montage you made of your self on Youtube, yeah, not art," said Yakko.

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike," said Wakko.

"Can you be my maid?" said Yakko.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?" said Dot.

"Sorry, untranslatable," said Yakko.

"The orchard walls are high and hard to climb," said Dot.

"If you keep climbing the fence, you'll get caught," said Yakko.

"And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here," said Dot.

"If my brother sees you, lights out for you," said Yakko.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls;" said Wakko.

"I can learn to fly," said Yakko.

"For stony limits cannot hold love out," said Wakko.

"I'll still love you no matter how tacky your floor is," said Yakko

"And what love can do, that dares love attempt," said Wakko.

"I will accept a attempted murder charge for you," said Yakko.

"Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me," said Wakko.

"I'll just beat your brother to a pulp," said Yakko.

"Their you Warner's be!" said Ralph running on screen.

Wakko hits him on the head with a hammer. "Don't you love stories with happy endings?" said Yakko.

**I know that was neither the whole part, or the beginning, please don't point that out.**


	2. Good one

**Disclaimer: Only story I can say I was proud of made better! Hopefully…**

And now the Warners, in a scene from Shakesphere's Romeo and Juilet, translated for viewers, like Wakko and Dot, who have no idea what they are saying.

"Hymp!" said Wakko and Dot.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" asked Dot, at the top of a tower, pleading for her Romeo, or in this case, her brother.

"Yo, Romeo? Where are you?" translated Yakko off screen. He could really care less about the play, he was reading a magazine.

"Deny thy father and refuse thy name; or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Dot demanded sticking her head out the window of the tall tower.

"Either it's me or your dad, take your pick." said Yakko.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" said Wakko.

"Should I hear you moan some more, or do you want me to talk, say something completely wrong, and end up apologizing like an idiot?" said Yakko, barley glancing up from his magazine.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy," said Dot, "Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face."

"Your name is Romeo for crying out loud! Can you just get a less clichéd name?" said Yakko, "and you can't join the Montague club because most people don't want to look at you while their eating."

"O, be some other name, Belonging to a man. What's in a name? That which we call a rose. By any other word would smell as sweet." said Dot.

"The name isn't important, just do me and end this stupid play already." Yakko rolled his eyes.

"So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name; And for thy name, which is no part of thee, Take all myself." said Dot, yawning, sitting at the top of the tower.

"I won't date you if you stick with Romeo as you name," Yakko said, "And I will be keeping the ring to."

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized; Henceforth I never will be Romeo," said Wakko.

"You win, I will change my name from Romeo to Henceforth," said Yakko.

"What man art thou, that, thus bescreened in night," said Wakko, reaching up over dramatically at Dot.

"The art you draw looks a lot better in the dark," said Yakko.

"So stumblest on my counsel?" said Wakko.

"So what if I need about twenty people to tell me weather or not I want fries with that?" said Yakko.

"By a name, I know not how to tell thee who I am," said Wakko.

"Would you stop talking about the name, it's not important!" Yakko yelled. "Why don't you talk about your religious beliefs next!?"

"Hey, I'm just reading off the prompter!" Wakko cleared his throat. "My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself, Because it is an enemy to thee."

"I hate my name to," said Yakko. "Try being named Yakko all your life; always being mispronounced, always being turned down by the spell check..."

"Had I it written, I would tear the word," said Wakko.

"Trying to write long words makes me cry," said Yakko.

"My ears have yet not drunk a hundred words, Of thy tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound," said Dot, bowing over the banister pretending to look faint.

"What? I was not listening, do you have any 'fun water'?" said Yakko winking.

"Goodnight everybody!" Said Wakko. Yakko and Dot looked at him.

"What?" said Wakko, "Somebody had to do it."

"Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?" said Dot.

"Your montage you made of your self on Youtube? Yeah, not art." said Yakko.

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike," said Wakko.

"Can you be my maid? I would really like that," said Yakko wiggling his eye brows.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore?" said Dot.

"Ahhhhh… untranslatable," said a confused Yakko.

"The orchard walls are high and hard to climb," said Dot.

"Yeah, it would like, totally ruin your suit!" said Yakko, doing his best impression of Dot.

"And the place death, considering who thou art, If any of my kinsmen find thee here," said Dot, who was over acting to the extreme.

"If the art king sees you, lights out for you," said Yakko bluntly.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls;" said Wakko.

"I beleive I can fly!" sang Yakko.

"For stony limits cannot hold love out," said Wakko.

"I'll still love you no matter how tacky your floor is." said Yakko

"And what love can do, that dares love attempt," said Wakko.

"I will play extreme truth or dare with you." said Yakko.

"Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me." said Wakko.

"I'll never let the king get between us!" said Yakko.

"There you Warner's be!" said King Aurthor, dressed in pajamas.

Wakko sees the King and starts to run. "Hay Wakko," says Yakko, "Use this." He throws a large pile of paper titled the Censors Changes.

"Thanks," says Wakko, who takes the rejected script and smashes the King with it.

"My hero!" say Dot as she jumps down onto the knocked out king and hugs Wakko.

"Not the ending I had in mind, but Ahhh… it'll do." Yakko shrugged his shoulders as the screen goes black towards his circle.

**Must improvements can be attributed in part to Racerette, my new proofreader, who will be helping me rewrite all my old stories (except for a few that will go unnamed). Thank you Racerette for the help and the Beta reading.**


End file.
